Reason of Misery
by ReadFreak007
Summary: Rachel's not having the best day. Can her best friend and a secret boyfriend make it better? Pezberry friendship and Puckleberry
1. The Ending

**Sooo... yeah I couldn't resist. I'm going to try and put all my inspiration into CoF but I"m cleaning out my story book and this had to be published.**

**x Rose.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.; The Ending<p>

Rachel was not in a good mood. The reason of her misery, besides the fact that she hadn't had the chance to call Noah yet, she also didn't hear her alarm this morning so she missed work out. When she got to school she'd got slushied so she had to change, then right before lunch she'd got slushied _AGAIN. _She didn't have any clothes left in her locker so she had to go and ask Santana for some.

So there she was, walking the hallways with Santana in a tiny red short and a tight white tank top when Finn suddenly had the urge to ask her out for the thousand' time, ignoring the fact that he's dating Quinn. Why couldn't he just accept a no?

If it wasn't for the secret dating she would have told him that she's seeing Noah. She could tell he didn't like it that Finn was constantly asking her out 'cause last time she told him Finn asked her again she could hear his glass shattering against the wall.

The only people who knew about their relationship were her dad's, Santana, Kurt, his mom and his sister, Sarah.

Santana and Kurt proved to be great friends after Noah moved to New York. They made her feel less lonely.

Kurt was a great help in the wardrobe department and when he wasn't talking about Blaine, he was a great person to go to for advice.

Santana (after admitting to Rachel, Noah and Kurt that she was, in fact, gay.) was a lot nicer and became her best friend. She encouraged Rachel to stand up for herself and made sure to tell Noah if anything was wrong when she 'forgot' to tell him.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into Glee Club with two minutes to spare and took her seat next to Santana.<p>

"Where have you been?" She demanded the second Rachel sat down.

"Got hold up by Finn."

"Again!" when Rachel nodded she began muttering things that suspiciously sounded like; "doesn't have a friggin' life!" and "beat him up for even looking at HIS girl!"

She stopped muttering and suddenly turned to Rachel. "Does Puck know about it?" Rachel nodded.

"I send him a text 'cause he won't pick up his phone." Instead of freaking out over the fact that Noah Puckerman didn't pick up his cell when RACHEL called like she expected, she just smirked and started texting.

Finn came in with Mr. Schue just behind him. Finn took his seat and the teacher started talking.

"Okay guys,… Santana will you put that away please?"

"Gladly sir!" She said. Everyone looked at her weirdly because this wasn't a normal response from her. She read her last text over, hit send and put her phone away.

"Today we're handing out solo's for regionals!" exited chatter went around the room

"Okay, so first we got our duet for…drumroll please… Quinn and Finn." Everyone applauded. Rachel rolled her eyes. Of course they would get a solo 'the Inn's' were the teachers favourite.

"And last the ballad goes to…. Rachel." Rachel looked up at the sound of her name. She hadn't had a solo since regionals last year but instead of applause like with Quinn and Finn a voice broke the silence.

"Of course" Mercedes said "I think someone else should get that solo, Mr. Schue Rachel already had enough solos don't you think? I think it's our time to shine!'

"Mercedes is right, sir" Quinn said "at our first sectionals she almost ruined everything by opening her mouth and the same year before regionals she let a spy in our group, I-"

"Guys, guys that's enou-"

"No Mr. Schue she's right!" Finn interrupted "Others need their time to shine too!" something inside her just snapped. She couldn't believe what they were saying and before Santana could say anything she stood up and stormed her way to the front of the room.

"You know what!" She was so pissed of her eyes flashed and Tina and Artie, who were sitting in the front row, reeled back! "I'm sick and tired of people disparaging me!" "Rachel-""No Mr. Schuester! I'm sick of all of you acting like I ruin everything! I hope you all remember that when we did sectionals the first time I belted out Barbra Streisand with four minutes to prepare. I'd like to see you try that! And if you remember correctly you'd know that Jesse wasn't here to spy. He was here because of my mother, not for our set list. He apologised for that and he's a better friend than you guys are even if he's across the country." Most of the people inside the room were scared by now. They'd never heard Rachel yell like that.

"Mr. Schue wanted to give me that solo because I deserve it. You're all just sitting their expecting to get solos thrown at you. I'm sick of carrying all the weight. So until all of you learn to work for yourself I'm out. I'd like to see you win without me! We'll see where you end."

Some of the glee members had the dignity to look a little ashamed but others like Mercedes and Quinn had the audacity to roll their eyes and scoff.

Rachel looked at Santana and all she could see was pride. Santana's eyes flickered to something behind Rachel.

"Well said babe." Came a voice from the door way. Everyone turned to see who it was and there he stood in all his badass glory.

"Noah!" Rachel ran up to him and flung her arms around him.

"Puck what are you doing here?" Mr. Schue asked. Santana came up and gave him a quick hug as he said "I'm here visiting my girl."

Rachel's heart melted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers right in front of everyone. He wasn't complaining seeing that he hadn't seen her in three months.

All glee members except for Santana, who watched everyone's faces with an evil grin, gasped.

"What the hell!" Finn bellowed.

Rachel and Noah pulled away apart and looked at him.

"Puck how could you do this to me?"

"Do what exactly?" Noah asked

"Date Rachel!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Finn started stuttering. "Well she-she's m-my ex and…"

"And nothing Finn!" Rachel interrupted "You have to understand that not everyone is in love with you! I don't like you and you need to stop asking me out because the answer is no and always will be! I love Noah and no one is going to change that!"

"Oh please Ru-Paul," Quinn snapped

"As if Finn would ask you out if he has someone like me!" Rachel was about to retort when Santana stepped in

"Oh really?" her grin turned about twenty times as evil "Well listen to this, honey." She pulled out her phone and searched through her voice recordings. "Date and all on the screen!" she started the recording, volume at the loudest so everyone could hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel <strong>_Santana_ Finn

_Don't look but Finn's coming this way._

**What, why can't he just leave me alone.**

Hey Rachel, I was wondering, you, me, Breadstix, 8 o'clock?

_Hey Finn, I was wondering, are, you, as, stupid as you look?_

**San, be nice! I'm sorry Finn but I don't like you anymore and will you please stop asking me out?**

I won't stop Rachel! You're just playing hard to get. I'll get you back! You really should drop the act and go out with me already.

**Uhm no thanks I'd rather sit home and do nothing.**

_Hey Finn, why are you asking rach out if you're dating Quinn_

What? Everyone knows me and Quinn are just for popularity!

**Does Quinn know that you're asking me out?**

No, are you crazy? She would kill me!

* * *

><p>When the recording stopped everyone looked at Finn as if he was lower than the dirt on the bottom of their shoe. Everyone, except Will Schuester.<p>

"There's got to be an explanation for this" he said

"Yeah!" Noah yelled "The explanation is that he's an asshole!"

"Noah, don't swear!" Rachel yelled

"Whatever babe. I know you think it's hot"

"NOAH!"

While everyone is yelling at Quinn and Mr. Schue Santana, Rachel and Noah slip, out of the choir room.

"So B, let's get you home quick so we can tell you about your surprise!" Santana said with a big smile.

"What surprise?"

"You'll have to wait till you get home." Noah said. They arrived at the Berry residence and the first thing she notices is … moving vans?

"What's going on?" Rachel asked carefully.

"Let's find your dads, they'll explain." Santana said starting to pull her to the house.

They found Harim and Leroy Berry giving directions to the movers in the dining room.

"Dad, daddy what's going on?"

"Well sweetheart," Harim started "Santana came to us with a plan when she saw that you were missing Noah so hard. We found a way to all be together without all the negative comments about being gay or wanting to be on Broadway."

"What is it?" Rachel yelled getting excited.

"Honey," Leroy said "we talked to Santana's parents and she can come with us. We're going to New York!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm editing the next chapter right now!<strong>


	2. The Article

**Chapter two : enjoy**

**x Rose.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.; The Article<p>

_**Showbiz wedding in New York City**_

_After a short engagement of two months Broadway star, Rachel Berry Singer/Songwriter Noah Puckerman got married on the 22__nd__ of April in Central park, NY._

_Good friends of the couple confirmed that they had designer; Kurt Hummel-Anderson, singer; Blaine Anderson Broadway star; Jesse St. James and actress; Santana Lopez in the wedding party. Said sources also confirmed that the bride had her wedding dress custom made, and that it was an original KÜRT._

_In the midst of old family and friends we also recognized some familiar faces along the guests. Broadway stars Idina Menzel, Kristen Chenoweth, Taye Diggs, Jon Groff, Lea Michelle and a lot of others were spotted. Talk show hosts Ellen DeGeneres and Chelsea Handler were also invited along with various artists like Lady Gaga and Avril Lavigne._

_We had the luck to catch Maid of Honor, Santana Lopez before the ceremony and she allowed us the privilege of revealing some wedding details. "Kurt, Blain and I are singing Sweet Caroline when Rachel walks down the aisle." Reveals the actress. "Puck (Noah's old nickname) won her over with that song back in Ohio. They don't speak of that time a lot because they had a rough ending with the old Glee club when we moved." When asked how she ended up being the Maid of Honor she said "Rachel and I went to high school together. We didn't like each other at first but that changed after I began struggling over my sexuality. Her dads are gay so she helped me with it a lot. When Puck moved we, together with Kurt, just became best friends. Her dads really liked me for some reason and they let me move with them to NY. Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine alone at their boarding school so he stayed but he and Blain visited at least once a month!"_

_We wish the new Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman the best in their marriage. More wedding details on p. 26_

Finn rad the article over and over again. It wasn't fair! Rachel was supposed to be his! They were supposed to be starting a family here in Lima.

He couldn't believe his step-brother didn't have his back with this. HE WAS SUPPORTING THEM!

Finn knew that he should be happy that Quinn took him back after she heard that recording. Nobody spoke of it because it was too embarrassing. Nobody in glee could hate him; he was the teacher's favorite!

Glee still existed after Rachel and Santana left, they had just enough members but they never won anymore.

Ms. Sylvester stopped trying to ruin glee because it wasn't fun if they always lost without her doing.

Finn sighed. He screwed up big time, but Rachel wasn't coming back this time. She was happy with Puck and he was married to Quinn. He knew Quinn knew about his affairs with the students he taught at McKinley.

He sighed again and made his way into the choir room where everyone was talking about the wedding of the year.

He gave his speech and let his students perform their weekly assignment. After his two favorites did their song, a guy stood from the back. He dedicated his song to his girlfriend on the second row. Finn looked at the girl and felt sick.

After that performance he dismissed them and went to sit down at the piano. When the couple left he took one last glance at the girl's light blue shirt.

The word printed across the front was what made him sick. There, in huge letters, stood the reason of his misery: Puckleberry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three is on it's way! :D<strong>


	3. The Interview

**This is the last chapter. I hopoe you like it.**

**x Rose**

_**06/26**_** Okaay so I got some reviews saying that some of you guys don't get the story so I'll explain some things.**

**First: Puck did _not_ graduate, he _moved_. As in; I moved with my parents cause they got a job in another state. I acctually thought that was clear since it was one of the first things I wrote in the first chapter but there was someone who found that part confusing.**

**Second: The part about Kurt and the high school girl in this chapter? I got that from Chris Colfer's interwiew with Chelsea Handler so I don't own it. If you don't get it you should look it up on YouTube cause it's really funny.**

**Last: If you have a question just ask in a review and I'll put up some answers once every week or something.**

**x Rose**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.; The Interview<p>

Glee club was having their annual reunion in Mr. Schuester's apartment. They were the first glee club he taught and they were his favorite students so they had a little gathering in his apartment to talk about their miserable lives.

The only ones who actually made it out of Lima were Rachel, Santana, Matt, Puck, Artie, Mike and Kurt. Kurt didn't speak to them anymore after Rachel left and Mike, Matt and Artie went to college in California, they studied law, med school and directing respectively.

Finn was a teacher at WHMS together with Tina and Brittany. He was the glee director and music teacher, Tina was math teacher and Brittany was Cheerio coach but she didn't have Sue's mean streak.

Quinn worked in real estate. Will secretly thought that she reminded him of his ex-wife Terry but that was Finn's problem now, not his.

Mercedes couldn't hold a job for longer than two months with her attitude. She still lived with her parents cause she couldn't afford to pay the rent with her pay check.

The TV commercial played in the background. Mrs. Schue (formerly known as Ms. Pillsbury.) never missed an episode of Chelsea lately and it could start again any minute. She was constantly shushing people and Will thought it better start soon cause otherwise _things_ would happen.

Will came out of the kitchen, pizza in hand when he heard his wife shriek and the rest of his guest gasp.

"Will it's Rachel and Puck!" Will shifted his attention to the screen just in time to see the host point to the side of the stage.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Puck emerged hand in hand. They hugged the host and Puck handed her the gift bag he was holding. They took a seat as Chelsea looked into the bag.<p>

"Hi, how are you today?"

"We're great, thank you!" Noah said "How do you like your present?"

"I love it, thank you!" she said with beaming "look!" she reached into the bag and pulled out a light blue T-shirt with the word Puckleberry printed across it. The audience cheered when she reached in the bag again and pulled out a CD and an envelope.

"This is your new CD?" she asked Noah.

"Yeah, just came out this week and I heard you loved the singles so I brought you a copy."

"Yeah I did love the singles so thank you!" she held the CD so everyone could see it "Pipe Dreams from Noah Puckerman go buy it!" She looked into the envelope and gasped.

"Oh my god, Rachel I can't take this!"

"Sure you can!" Rachel said with a big smile. "A while ago you told me that you loved the book and since I'm playing the role of Elphaba in the musical I got you tickets."

Chelsea pulled out the tickets and gasped again. "Front row?"She got up and pulled Rachel in a hug.

"Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." she sat back down and looked to the camera "Everybody, go watch Wicked: the musical in theater on Broadway. If you liked the Wizard of Oz then you are going to love this show!"

The crowd cheered again and Chelsea looked over to her assistant.

"Chuy, do you know anything about this show?"

"Yes, I know that there is a green girl in it!" The little guy said in a heavy accent. Chelsea sighed and looked back to the audience.

"That is the level of intelligence that I have to live with!"

She turned back to her guests "So, let's talk about your marriage. You're just back from your honeymoon right?" they both nodded. "I was at your wedding and it was absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you." Rachel and Noah said.

"But you should probably thank Kurt for that seeing as he planned it." Rachel continued.

"Yeah, I had him on the show last week and he said something about getting calls from a high school saying this girl, who apparently was his_ daughter_, was absent? What happened with that?" Chelsea asked curiously.

"Oh we found the girl!" Rachel said while Noah was laughing with tears in his eyes. "He contacted the school and asked for a name. We went shopping this week and he heard someone yelling her name. So we went over to the two girls and they go all 'Oh my god, you're Kurt Hummel-Anderson' and then Kurt goes 'Yeah I am and I'm getting your ass to school' I didn't see him for at least four hours after that he said he was getting the number changed so they wouldn't call him anymore." Chelsea was laughing so hard she almost fell of her chair.

"I still remember as if it was yesterday the way he went over to that girl." Noah said through his laughter. "Let me tell you it's really funny watching Kurt go all 'I'm getting your ass to school' on a fifteen year old." When the laughter died down Chelsea wiped her tears and asked another question.

"How do you know them? Kurt and Blain that is."

"Well I went to school with Kurt until the bullying went too far and he transferred to an all boys school and met Blaine. When Noah moved to New York the bullying became more for me and Santana informed my dads and Noah and arranged the move to NY."

But how come you weren't bullied when Noah was there?" Chelsea asked curiously. Rachel and Noah glanced at each other and chuckled.

"I was kind of the bad boy in high school and everyone who messed with Rach, paid for it."Noah said seriously "We were dating in secret back then but being Jews in such a small community was a good cover."

"So we found a picture from your year book!" Chelsea said nonchalantly. A picture appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god, It's our first year book picture with glee!" Noah said dumbfounded.

'Oh my god, what was I wearing?" Rachel yelled in horror. Chelsea just laughed at their reactions.

"Those are the kids you left behind in Lima, right?"

"Yeah" Noah said "Even they bullied Rachel and they were much more vicious than the jocks."

"Do you still remember their names?" the host asked subtly sneaking a hand behind her chair.

"I do." Rachel said "I don't think I'd ever forget some of them. They made my life hell for three and a half years but as much as I hate them I'm not saying their names on national television. I don't want them to get hate mail."

(Back in lima the whole old glee club sighed in relief.)

"Can I say the names?" Noah asked practically bouncing in his seat.

(They breathed in sharply again.)

"Noah." Rachel said, warning tone in her voice.

(Out again.)

"Then I'll just have Chelsea say them." The blonde in question grinned giddily at that. She grabbed a notebook from behind her chair and Noah began muttering in her ear while she took notes.

When he finished muttering Chelsea looked back up to the camera."Everyone take out a notebook and a pencil. You have to find the addresses yourself but you'll get the names from me." Some of the people in the audience took something out of their bag.

(everyone cured loudly and prayed for god to let Puck have forgotten their names.)

"We've got Finn Hudson, you write that F-I-N-N, who's a player and an idiot" she paused as if waiting for her audience to write it down.

"Mercedes Jones, like the car brand, biggest bitch on planet earth. Literally." She paused again.

"Quinn Fabray, manipulative bitch. Those are the worst ones but the others that actually did something are Brittany Pierce and Tina Cohen-Chang." She looked back down to her note book.

(Will sighed. Maybe they'd forgotten him.)

"Oh yeah, We've still got Will Schuester, S-C-H-U-E-S-T-E-R, and all I can say is that you're fucking blind. They should have fired you as a teacher! You can all expect a letter from me cause no one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Rachel stood up and pulled Chelsea in a hug.

"Thank you so much!" she said as she pulled away silent tears streaming down their faces. They laughed and sat back down.

"So we've talked about the past how about your lives now? It sounds pretty good right?"

"Yeah, it is." Rachel said with a dazzling smile. " Noah just released his second album and I'm starring in my fourth Broadway show. We've got great friends back in New York and you'll be the first to know it but…there's a baby Puckerman on the way!" When Rachel said this Noah grabbed her hand end smiled brilliantly.

"Really?" Chelsea exclaimed. "Congrats! Do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

"No, not yet" Noah said. "but we've got an appointment next week and we're supposed to know by then!"

"Well, I'm expecting a phone call next week to know okay?" she asked excited to know. Rachel and Noah nodded.

"Thank you for coming!"

"It was our pleasure." Rachel replied. They hugged and Chelsea turned back to the camera.

"We'll be right back with the reason of Chuy's misery!" Right before they cut to commercial break she could be seen hugging Rachel really tight and whispering in her ear while Noah had an arm around his wife's waist.

* * *

><p>In a small apartment in Lima no one said a word they just stared the screen.<p>

"You guys are screwed!" Emma said when she heard the neighbor banging on the door, yelling about idiotic teachers.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo... let me know what you think riiiight there.<strong>

**V**


End file.
